


蹭

by justice_1213



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice_1213/pseuds/justice_1213
Summary: 我卡車了，沒有靈感了就這樣吧x大概率沒有後續
Relationships: 旗木卡卡西x你
Kudos: 1





	蹭

那個時候你還在迷迷糊糊地想到底是你把卡卡西拐上了床還是被卡卡西拐上了床。

以前只是散步時手背微微相碰都能讓你紅透了臉，現在這種接近於負距離的接觸更是讓人害羞，你都覺得自己的臉滾燙得不行了。

「唔。」

唇齒相依。無論是親吻時發出的輕微水聲還是他過於熱情的視線都讓人想逃離，只是卡卡西那摟著你的腰的手實在霸道。感受到你有些退縮的意思，他甚至過分地用另一隻手扣住了你的腦袋，讓你不得不看向他。

你被他抱在了懷中，他則坐在了柔軟的床舖上。窗外微弱的月光透進了屋內，你看見了他的眸。你忽然就不想抗拒了。

「喜、喜歡......」

對著他你似乎喪失了所有的語言能力，只能傻呼呼地用最單純的字句表達愛意。他又吻了你。然後你乖乖地用手環住他的脖子，身子都軟成了一團，哪都去不得。他似是睏怏怏地輕笑了兩聲。「不是你先主動的嗎？」但聲音卻啞得不行。

你不敢答，轉而討好般地用鼻尖蹭了蹭卡卡西的臉頰。他像是被你取悅到了，總算是暫停了這個濕漉漉的吻。他的手輕柔地挑開了你的衣服，攀上了後背，幫你解開了胸衣後的扣子。微涼的觸感是挑逗，你忍不住嗚咽著拱了拱腰。

「嗯？......害羞了？」


End file.
